Missing
by Marie E. Holmes
Summary: ¿No hay Nada Perdido Watson? ¿No extrañas a alguien?- pensó el desdichado detective.


**Hola!**

**Este es mi primer One-Shot Sobre los "sentimientos" de Holmes hacia Watson 3.**

**Hace tiempo he estado leyendo historias aqui, y me encantaron :D . ^^**

**Es algo corto, y muy simple.**

**Ojala les guste!**

**Saludos!**

* * *

_"No llorarás por mi ausencia, lo sé.  
Me olvidaste hace mucho.  
¿Soy tan poco importante?  
¿Soy tan insignificante?  
¿No falta algo?  
¿Nadie me echa de menos?"_**  
**

_Evanescence-Missing_

* * *

La lluvia caía sobre Londres,

El cielo había adoptado un color rojizo, casi naranja.

La gente, ha pesar de la lluvia, seguía en la calle, al igual que lo hacían los coches de alquiler.

Sherlock Holmes se hallaba mirando el mundo exterior desde su ventana de Baker Street.

Miraba como la gente caminaba, algunos conversaban, y un grupo de gente en especial, llamo su atención.

Se trataba de un joven, alto, quizás de su misma estatura, de cabellos dorados, ojos color cielo. Aquel individuo estaba muy bien vestido, llevaba un traje que Holmes se limito a deducir de que "marca" era, un sombrero y unos lentes.

Al cabo de unos momentos, levanto su mano hacia el cielo y la agito bruscamente, como si estuviera saludando a alguien.

Holmes busco con la mirada a la otra persona, y se sorprendió –no mucho- al verlo.

Esa _otra persona _ abrió lo más que pudo sus brazos, con una gran expresión en su rostro.

Ambos se abrazaron mientras se daban palmadas en la espalda.

No entiendo como la lluvia no los preocupa- Pensó Sherlock.

Se alejo violentamente de la ventana, ya que esa imagen le había traído varios recuerdos.

Se sentó en su sillón, estiro su brazo para agarrar su pipa y la encendió.

-Últimamente me he estado sintiendo realmente estupido.-pensó.

Pero, ¿Por qué el Mejor detective de todos los tiempos se sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué sentía ese vacío en su pecho?

Miro la habitación buscando una respuesta.

Su mirada se poso primero en sus "inventos" –así llamaba el a unos experimentos químicos- luego miro sus libros, negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

"¿Qué demonios he olvidado?" –pensó.

Su mirada recorrió casi toda la habitación, buscando, algo…o alguien.

Pensó en voltear su cabeza hacia la izquierda, así que obedeció a su instinto.

¿Por qué lo hizo?

Al hacerlo, se quedo mirando un sillón que estaba a su lado, solamente los separaba una mesita con varios libros.

El sillón era bastante…común, tenía un muy bonito adornado florar y algo de polvo –la mayoría de los objetos estaban cubiertos de polvo en esa habitación-. Pero para Holmes no era solamente un simple y ordinario sillón, ese era _el_ sillón de John Watson.

-Así que eso era- susurro- eso es lo que estaba buscando, pero, ¿Por qué? Si el ya no me necesita, oh no, el me olvido hace mucho tiempo.

Desde que Watson se caso con Mary, este ya casi nunca visitaba a Holmes. Había dejado de ir a Baker Street, había dejado de mandar telegramas, había dejado a Sherlock de lado. Mary le había cambiado completamente la cabeza.

¿No hay Nada Perdido Watson? ¿No extrañas a alguien?- pensó el desdichado detective.

Muchísimas veces había ido a la habitación de su compañero, simplemente para pensar que el estaba allí. Muchas veces soñó con el, para recordarlo… pero ya nada tenia importancia alguna.

Watson se había marchado, para no volver.

Pero, aunque Holmes se halla empeñado en olvidarlo, John era todo lo que tenía, todo lo que el era. O todo lo que alguna vez fue.

Sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho,

Sus ojos se humedecieron.

Pero no estaba en sus planes llorar, claro que no, ¿Por qué hacer algo que fomenta el dolor?

Pero el ya no podía seguir mintiéndose.

El gran Sherlock Holmes se había rendido, lo único que necesitaba era a su querido Doctor de vuelta.

¿Cuántas veces se había dicho a si mismo que Watson amaba a Mary? Las mismas veces que quiso contarle la verdad… contar sus ¿sentimientos?

Se levanto amenazadoramente de su sillón, presa de una gran melancolía.

Tomo un trozo de papel, busco en el desorden de la habitación una pluma y escribió;

"_Mi querido Watson;_

_¿No me ha extrañado? _

_Déjeme decirle que yo si lo he hecho._

_¿Cómo esta todo con Mary?_

_Se que tu no me recuerdas, pero yo si lo recuerdo._

_¿No te falta algo, mi querido compañero? ¿No extrañas a alguien?_

_Watson, lo necesito… Vuelva, se lo suplico._

Eso fue, lo más coherente que salio de su cabeza.

Luego, dobló el papel en dos, escribiendo lo más grande que pudo "Watson" y metió el papel en un sobre pequeño.

Pero, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

No iba a entregarle eso a Watson, ni menos iba a presentarse en su casa.

Entonces, ¿de que se trataba todo eso?

Volvió a sentarse en su sillón, tirando lejos la carta, sin importarle donde o como cayera.

-¿Acaso soy tan insignificante? ¿No soy importante? – Se pregunto por primera vez en su vida, el gran Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
